User talk:184.88.10.180
Reference Help Sorry to bother you but I seem to require a bit of help. I've been going over certain monster pages, updating them and trying to use the sources provided to improve them. I have reached two roadblocks that the citation pages haven't adequately explained to me. 1. Vegepygmy. I need to add a source to the list at the bottom, but I can't seem to figure out how. 2. Meazel. I don't quite grasp the contradiction rules in this case. In previous editions they were clawed swamp monsters whose skin was diseased (hence the name). But Mordekain's version are shadowfell hermits who use gurrot wires and becaon shadow monsters to their victims. I don't see either as overwriting the other but I don't know how I would mend these two different concepts. Thanks for your help. ' 03:07, June 17, 2019 (UTC)' :Hi! Welcome to the wiki! You asked Lhynard for help, but he was busy on another project so I'll try to help in his place. I made the recent edits to vegepygmy after you. I reverted your last edit because none of it worked and the link to the pirate copy is a no-no. :Unfortunately, FANDOM/Wikia's default VisualEditor just doesn't work at all well with our reference templates, so we strongly recommend using the SourceEditor. It shows the basic wiki markup code, which is much easier to learn. Have a look so you can see how everything works. You can choose from the drop-down menu next to the Edit button. We also recommend you make an account so you can set your default editor and other options and keep track of your work as these anonymous IP addresses don't last. :To make a reference to the "Ecology of the Vegepygmy" article, then add, for example, :The bit is the citation template (a link to a special template page) that generates the reference details, and creates a footnote, which is picked up by at the bottom of the page to create the list of references. The "N" is a placeholder for the page number, which could be "1", "2", "2-3", "2-3,5" as you need. The "name=EotVP-pN" is a made-up name tag that lets you reuse the citation at later point in the text; all you need to do is add :In this case, is already on the page, so all you need to reference it again is . :Unfortunately, many monsters change with each edition, some a little, some a lot, some unrecognisably. It's a headache for us to keep track of them. In the meazel case, they have some similarities, as hateful hermits who strangle their victims (a detail in 2e and 5e). And some differences, like going from swamp and subterranean areas to the Shadow Plane. In such cases, we discuss how to handle them on a Talk page. We might decide they're too different to keep in the one article, and instead split them into two; or figure they can be merged on one page and we only need to clarify the differences between material-plane meazels and shadow-plane meazels. OTOH, there's no evidence that the version in Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes (a Greyhawkish book) has any presence in Realmslore, so we might ignore them. :In any case, before making any major changes or interpretations, start a discussion with other editors to get all the facts and ideas. And we recommend you focus on one project and article at a time: get it right and the code working correctly before taking on another. It's easy to get overwhelmed and it's harder to fix stuff later. Get a handle on things first and keep asking good questions like this. :) Welcome to the team! — BadCatMan (talk) 07:01, June 17, 2019 (UTC)